The past
by susarian
Summary: Taiwan finds Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapore and Brunei to learn more about her aunts and uncles, what will this encounter bring? Explanation will be at the author note, any questions, please asked.


After the world meeting, some countries gathered together and talk, while others went straight back to their home or other places.

"Indonesia! There's something I want to talk with you and some of the Nusantara." Taiwan exclaimed towards Indonesia.

"Why are you here, Taiwan!" Indonesia exclaimed in shocked.

"Why can't I be here? I come here before several times and even participated in meetings!" Taiwan exclaimed.

"I see." Indonesia nodded her head, not wanting to be involved in the Cross-Strait relationship.

"Anyway, where is the ASEAN?" Taiwan asked while looking around.

"Erm… didn't you say you want to meet the Nusantara?" Indonesia asked in confusion.

"Isn't the Nusantara ASEAN older name?" Taiwan said which cause Indonesia to facepalm.

"No, some of Nusantara is indeed part of ASEAN, however, not all ASEAN countries are Nusantara. Let me see where are they." Indonesia said as she looked around.

"Brunei! There you are." Indonesia waved to a cute looking young boy.

"Indonesia are you looking for me?" Brunei asked politely.

"Well, its actually Taiwan who is looking for us," Indonesia replied.

"I see, what about it, Taiwan?" Brunei asked.

Taiwan looked at Brunei, he was indeed similar looking with Indonesia, but quieter and more introverted than Indonesia.

"I'm looking for the Nusantara!" Taiwan replied.

"I see. Well, if you're looking for Singapore and Malaysia, they're probably arguing in the snack room." Brunei replied.

"I said before the Batu Puteh should belong to us!" Malaysia shouted towards Singapore.

"You've already had more land than me so why not give this one to me!" Singapore exclaimed.

"No way!" Malaysia snapped.

"Those two are again on that issue," Thailand said with a smile while watching the two girls' arguing.

"Well, they are at least not as serious as the South China Sea conflict," Laos replied.

"Ya, the South China Sea conflict is really intense." Thailand smile.

"Malaysia, Singapore, both of you are indeed here." Indonesia waved towards the two girls that are arguing.

"Indonesia!" Malaysia exclaimed, then went into anger.

"You haven't solved the haze problem that you're causing!" Malaysia exclaimed.

"Wait! That's because of Singapore palm oil companies that are in my place!" Indonesia exclaimed.

"If you're talking about that, Malaysia has also set up palm oil companies in your place!" Singapore snapped.

"Ya, so why not asked your people to stop burning forest!" Malaysia shouted.

"Should we stop them?" Taiwan asked Brunei as those three girls seem like going to fight.

"Don't worry, this is part of the norm." Brunei smiled.

"Girls! Before you start arguing, Taiwan is looking for us!" Brunei exclaimed towards the three girls.

"Taiwan?" Singapore and Malaysia looked at Taiwan in confusion.

"Well, it's just a personal issue that's not related to national politics and anything," Taiwan said.

…

"What are you looking for us?" Indonesia asked as they settle down on the table at the snack room (I left out others as I'm too lazy to write the encounter with them :P).

"Well, it's just that I recall the story my grandfather used to tell me," Taiwan said.

"The story goes that he has a lot of sons and daughter living with him in the same roof. It was a big family. However, one day, a few of his children asked him, 'what is outside the island?'. My grandfather replied that there are a lot of kingdoms and countries outside the island. The children curiosity grew of what my grandfather said, and soon it happened, voyages. One of the children leaves the island and soon most of the children follow, leaving my grandfather alone and a few at the island. My grandfather never knew what has happened to his children, so as his granddaughter, I looked at the history and the trail of my uncles and aunts." Taiwan explained.

"That's when I found out that the Nusantara is the descendant of my uncles and aunts and I would like to know more about it," Taiwan exclaimed.

"You mean the Austronesia who come from Taiwan." Indonesia sighed.

"If you're talking about that, then you'll get a lot of cousins, Taiwan," Brunei replied.

"Huh? Isn't there just 4 of you?" Taiwan replied in confusion.

"When our predecessors come from Taiwan, many have gone their separate ways and explore many lands, and that's is the Nusantara," Singapore explained.

"The Nusantara is all the Austronesia nations, which includes Madagascar, Australia, New Zealand, all the Oceania countries and more," Singapore added

"Wait… does that means I have a lot of relatives!" Taiwan exclaimed.

"Wait, why did you specify Australia and New Zealand while leaving us out!" Fiji exclaimed, apparently, she has overheard the conversation.

"Yup, there you go, your relatives." Singapore continued ignoring Fiji.

"But, I really don't think you're my relative," Malaysia said to Taiwan.

"Huh? What do you mean? We have the same origin, right?" Taiwan said.

"The truth is a lot of records has been lost and our parents did not say much about the island. We really have no idea whether you're really our relative." Indonesia explained.

"No way!" Taiwan exclaimed.

"Well, do you think even if you're relatives it would matter in today world?" Singapore asked.

"What do you mean?" Taiwan asked.

"Singapore is Malaysia older sister, yet they both argue a lot," Brunei explained.

"Wait! Singapore you're Malaysia older sister!" Taiwan exclaimed.

"What do you think? I know this girl looked older than me, but I'm her older sister." Singapore sighed.

"I don't know that," Taiwan replied in shock.

"Wait, isn't Indonesia your sister as well?" Taiwan asked. Malaysia and Indonesia look almost like twins, surely, they should be sisters, right?

"Nope, she's our cousin," Malaysia replied.

"Brunei is also our cousin as well," Indonesia added.

"This is so complicated," Taiwan replied.

"The past is the past, there's no point dwelling towards the past." Singapore sighed.

"But, the only interesting person in here in Brunei." Indonesia teased.

"Why?" Taiwan asked.

"This little guy has kept his name for the longest time." Indonesia laughed.

"Wait, Singapore has kept her name like that as well." Brunei rebut.

"Nope, my name is Singapura in the past before I changed to Singapore," Singapore replied.

"Any difference!" Brunei exclaimed.

"And my name has changed a lot in the past, Temasek, Singapura, Temasek again then Singapore," Singapore replied.

"Wait, you used to be part of me as Malacca sultanate, Johor sultanate then Malaysia," Malaysia exclaimed.

"But that does not make my name as such." Singapore rolled her eyes.

"My name has gone a lot of changes. Majapahit…Indonesia." Indonesia felled into depressed.

"What happened to her?" Taiwan asked in concern.

"She was dead once but come back again as Indonesia," Brunei explained.

"What!" Taiwan exclaimed in shocked.

"Majapahit used to be a great empire before collapsing into many kingdoms and sultanates," Singapore explained.

"At least I'm the oldest here! Majapahit existed earlier than you all!" Indonesia snapped.

"That's true." the other three replied in unison.

 **AUTHOR NOTE:** you've no idea how much courage I had to use to post this. (I was so afraid readers will scold me)! Anyway, I did my research about this and there may be some inaccuracies. I know there are a lot of people who claim that Indonesia and Malaysia are sisters, however, Sultanate of Malacca is the successor of Srivijaya while Majapahit, which used to be an empire who control Indonesia, is the successor of Singhasari. I know Srivijaya used to control Sumatra, which is part of Indonesia now, but I think Indonesia should be Majapahit as Majapahit used to control most of Indonesia at one point in time. However, Majapahit collapsed into Kingdoms and Sultanates and fun fact, one of the kingdoms is known as Aru Kingdom :P (not kidding).

The Kingdom of Singapura existed around 100 years before the Malacca Sultanate, (but Singapura fall to ruins before the formation of Malacca Sultanate due to Majapahit invasion) which is the reason why I say Singapura is older than Malaysia. And both the kingdom of Singapura and Malacca sultanate are the successor of Srivijaya, which can explain why I say they're sisters.

The Austronesian theory is that the Austronesian come from Taiwan and go further south, but it was challenged by South East Asia origin theory and I just briefly talked about it as I didn't research too much on it. If you want to know more about it, please research on it.

Anyway, this is the early history of the region and asked me if you have any inquiries.


End file.
